


Beast

by FiveStillAlive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Monster/Loki, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: “Now, sweetie, ah…”  The Grandmaster was lounging on a couch by the bed, with an excellent view of Loki, smiling faintly.  “you did say you, ah, you wanted to try something new, right?”Loki tried to seem calm, tried not to show how alarmed he was by the THING above him, holding his wrists and ankles, pinning him to the bed.  “I- ah-”  He had, in fact, said no such thing.  The Grandmaster had said it, and Loki had made a vague noise meant to convey that he wasn't particularly enthusiastic, but would not be putting up an argument.  He’d hoped his twitchy-brained host would move on to some other idea before they retired for the night.But now that thing was pinning him down, and what the fuck WAS IT?!





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block continues, so more prompt fills! Thank you @riselittlewindsong for the prompt!
> 
> I've never done tentacles before; this was fun! Loki disagrees....

“Now, sweetie, ah…” The Grandmaster was lounging on a couch by the bed, with an excellent view of Loki, smiling faintly. “you did say you, ah, you wanted to try something new, right?”

Loki tried to seem calm, tried not to show how alarmed he was by the THING above him, holding his wrists and ankles, pinning him to the bed. “I- ah-” He had, in fact, said no such thing. The Grandmaster had said it, and Loki had made a vague noise meant to convey that he wasn't particularly enthusiastic, but would not be putting up an argument. He’d hoped his twitchy-brained host would move on to some other idea before they retired for the night.

But now that thing was pinning him down, and what the fuck WAS IT?!

“I thought you might mean… something between us. The two of us.” If he could get his hand free….

“This is betw- Oh, that? Uh, now, sweetie, it's basically just a sex toy, they've been, ah, you know… bred for it for centuries!”

That was not better! Loki looked at the thing, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. All he could make sense of was bulk and tentacles, tentacles everywhere, coiling and winding and oh fuck, get off! Loki tried to pull away as one thick limb settled heavily along his torso, and began slowly pulsing and pressing and exploring him. It was slick, distressingly slick!

“Bred for… it? For what? Grandmaster, you can't intend- Ah!” Smaller tentacles were on him now! A thin one wrapped delicately around his nipple, and squeezed, then tugged. “AH! Grandmaster!” Another was coiling around his cock!

“For that!” The madman looked delighted. “And, well… a lot more! I have this thing….” He waved a little silver block. “It kind of controls it, by audio tones too high for us to hear. I can tell it to focus on your mouth, or to avoid going too deep, or… things like that! But it's not a perfect control. We’re, ah, dealing with a creature, here, you know, technically. So be sure to stay nice and calm, because, ah, struggling can be very distressing for it!”

Fuck that! Loki tried to struggle away, as yet another tentacle started exploring his balls. But it was futile. The limbs holding him in place were thicker than Thor's arms!

The tip of the thick tentacle exploring his torso discovered his belly button, and Loki whimpered and felt arousal start to build. It curled heavily over his stomach, pressing strange, sinuous movements into his flesh. Loki couldn't stop himself imagining how that thick, heavy, moving thing would feel inside him, and shuddered.

In fear.

In anticipation.

“Now, sweetheart, I’ve given it the signal to ignore your mouth for now. I hope that's not, um, a disappointment, I just… well, you make such fantastic noises!”

Loki tried to think of how to politely tell this lunatic to get this horrible beast away from him, but was distracted by a tentacle approaching his previously ignored nipple. It was different, and he tried to pull away, but quickly learned that the different thing on its tip, now fastened to his nipple, was some kind of sucker! Loki cried out.

Then was distracted yet again by a slimy appendage near his ass. “Ah! Grandmaster, truly, this is… not what I had in mind!”

He smiled beautifically. “Aren’t surprises the best? Now, you should relax, pet. This thing is all lubed up, as you can, ah, see, but the trainers have never quite gotten it to understand stretching, or even going slow. Once it finds your entrance, it's going to- Oh, there it goes!”

Loki shrieked, as the thing's tip tickled against him, then immediately plunged deep inside. “Ah! Ah, Grandmaster, please, it's too much!” He couldn't even focus on the rough intrusion, with the tentacles still working his nipples, his cock and balls, crawling over his skin!

“Don't worry, ah, not a thing to worry about! It goes… much slower, as it continues in! At least, it does as long as I tell it to.” He winked at Loki, and waggled the controller.

“Continues in!?” Oh no, no, oh, the thing was undulating in him, it was so strong and solid, he could feel every inch, stretching him wide, he thought it was lifting him off the bed, and it was too much, but oh fuck, that movement, it was good!

“Oh yes, yeah! There's… well, I have a bit of a kink. Weird, I know! But I just love when it gets so far into you that I can see it pressing against you from the inside. Mmm.” He ran a finger sensuously over his own lip. “I just love to see what's going on in there!”

Fuck fuck fuck! The coil around his cock had started twisting and sliding. “Then get a med screen!” he snarled.

The madman gasped. “That… is absolutely brilliant! I will have to get one for next time! Oh, I’m so glad you’re enjoying this!”

Loki choked, as the tentacle inside him made another lunge forward. He was going to kill this man! Whatever he was, whatever ancient power he commanded, Loki was going to eat his heart!

“Now don't worry, relaxing will get easier as the venom takes effect. Especially now that you're getting it inside as well as out.”

“Ve- Ah!” The tentacles on his nipples and cock all tugged simultaneously. “Venom!?”

“A strong word for it! Really, it just kind of, you know, helps you relax. Some say it can be a bit… disorienting.”

No! Loki tried to struggle, thrashing desperately.

“Oh, honey, don't, it's harder to control when you- Hmm. Well.”

It was over in moments. His arms were pulled to his sides, and a thick tentacle coiled around them and his chest, and hoisted him into the air. The tentacle plunging in him took that opportunity to plunge deeper, and Loki cried out, and tried to stop struggling. The tentacles on his ankles slithered up to his thighs, and forced them wide apart.

And the venom started to kick in.

“No no no, please, I- Grandmaster, I don't want to!” It was hard to focus, but he wasn't sure if that was the venom or the writhing mass of tentacles now right in front of his face. And in him, over him, IN him! It hurt, but it was so good!

“Oh, there's that disorientation. You're not making sense, sweetie!”

No, oh, that thing in him, PULSING, it was- slithering into him, he couldn't, he- He couldn't move, couldn't resist, could only feel the thing, squeezing in, squeezing further into him, he was so… full, and it…. It was thick, thick, it…. Pulsing, thrusting! Ah!

“Grandmaster….” He begged, not sure what he was begging for, except release from this madness. The thing was filling him, squeezing him, tugging his cock, massaging his balls, and he- No, he wouldn't, he wouldn't, he would not come from this! “Please!” Tears were streaming down his face, and precum was streaming down his cock.

The Grandmaster gasped. “Oh, look! Mmm, that is gorgeous, that is absolutely deeeelicious! Look, pet!”

Trembling, Loki looked down his body, and whimpered. The tentacle fucking him was bulging under his skin, just beneath his belly button. As he watched in horror, it pushed forward a little more, stretching his skin.

“Please, no more, please!” he whimpered, barely aware words were escaping him. “It will break me!”

“Aw, I wouldn't let it do that, lovely! But you're absolutely right! This is, hmm, and excellent point to tell it to fuck!”

“Tell- Ah!” The tentacle twisted, spiraling around on its way out, making Loki toes curl, then it plunged back into him, battering, ploughing into his flesh, and causing that bizarre bulge under his skin again.

AH! Ah, no, that hurt! Hurt, hurt! But it was a strangely intimate, vulnerable, enticing hurt, something like a massage that was too hard, and Loki whimpered when the thing twisted out again, anticipating, unreasonably aroused, and cried out when it thrust back in, bruising his flesh.

It kept doing it, doing it, speeding up, shaking his body, and resistance was impossible, so Loki stopped trying, accepting it, gasping and panting and making helpless, undignified cries at each thrust, and oh, oh, it was…. He wouldn't come, he wouldn't, he would not!

His thighs were trembling with exhaustion. Exhaustion. Not arousal.

The sucker tentacle, that had been forced to release his nipple earlier, now found the head of his cock. He moaned, utterly helpless. “Grandmaster, please….”

“You’re absolutely right.” The madman said, soft and distracted. “I did nearly forget. Here we go!”

A new tentacle was suddenly at his mouth. Loki twisted his head, knowing it was futile. Then the thing was inside, and plunged immediately down his throat, making him wail - muffled - and spasm, as his body tried to gag it out. Instinctive panic set in, but he was held so tight he couldn't do anything but whimper. The thing set a much faster pace than then one pounding his ass, shoving well down his throat, and Loki realized he couldn't breath!

“This still not doing it for you, sweetheart? I can tell it to go deeper. It's, ah…. It's something special when it goes into the stomach!”

Doing…. Was he waiting for Loki to come!?

Lack of air, the venom, the pain, the bizarre extremity of it all, that thing still bulging under his navel with every thrust, Loki couldn't tell up from down, he didn't know what was happening or how to control it, but-

The Grandmaster wanted him to come.

And it was shamefully, humiliatingly easy.

He couldn't even look, with this tentacle thrusting down his throat, but he could feel all too clearly the next time the tentacle in his ass shoved hard into him, and-

He came, hard, shouting the last of his air against the thing in his throat, exploding over the tentacles on his cock. The monstrous thing in his ass seemed to know, and it writhed and twisted, making Loki spasm and come even more.

And he couldn't breathe! Couldn't breath, couldn't struggle, couldn't claw for air! Orgasm slowly faded, as the tentacles just kept moving, and his heart was racing, and he couldn't breathe, and he was crying, held tight and helpless, crying, couldn't breathe!

The thing in his throat withdrew, and he gasped for air, choked on the slime it had left behind. But it couldn't entirely distract him from the thick tentacle still working in him, relentless, the ones wound around his cock and balls, still writhing and squeezing.

He tried to beg, to beg the Grandmaster to stop, too much, TOO MUCH! He couldn't get the words out around his choking sobs. He couldn't think, he could do anything but moan as another orgasm was milked from him.

“Stop!” he finally got out. “Stop, please, too much! Please! Grandmaster!” He sobbed, broken and exhausted, as another weak orgasm was forced through him.

“Almost, sweetie. You have to let it finish too. That's just, ah, polite!”

Loki tried to stop it, but a tentacle shoved into his mouth again, and set up just as fast and rough a rhythm. The one in his ass seemed to be vibrating, as it thrust into him, and he sobbed, too sensitive from orgasm to take it. Please, please!

Then both of those horrid things went rigid, and spilled thick, hot slime into him, far too much for his body to handle. Loki was choking, sobbing, oozing the thick semen as the tentacles finally withdrew, and he collapsed to the bed.

He couldn't breath around it, and it didn't trickle from his ass so much as spill, there was so much of it! Far too late, and completely useless, humiliation came and rejoined the party. He had been a prince. A king. He was a god.

He was gagging on monster tentacle cum and fucked nearly hollow, for the idle entertainment of the ruler of a trash heap.

He tried to turn over, to at least get up a bit to help clear his throat, but as soon as he tried to move his insides screamed, and his legs failed, and he gave a gurgling moan.

“That was excellent, sweetheart! You did such a good job! Do you feel better now?”

He coughed until he could speak. “I… don't think that creature is… entirely to my tastes, Grandmaster.” The words came out simultaneously hoarse and wet. “An interesting experience, certainly, but not one I am interested in repeating.”

“Oh, no, I can see why! You're a mess! We’ll try something less oozy next time, hmm?”

Kill him. He would kill him.

The Grandmaster was already breezing out of the room, saying servants would be there quickly to help Loki bath and see to his needs, as Loki would clearly be recovering for a while.

A while. Loki wasn't certain his ass would ever recover.

He let himself go limp, focused on breathing in these few moments of privacy. He had to find a way to exist here. He had to find some way to keep himself safe.

Thor wasn't coming for him this time, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
